2010 Olympic Drama
by Weaselgirl0904
Summary: Korea get upset over the speed skating, but China's there for him! But does Korea need China...?
1. Passionate, patriotistic Korea

Hello, it's my first one-shot, and I got inspired by my parents, and their passionate spirit for Korea…..Well, to be honest, I was more passionate then both of them…….It's just a fan-fic, ok guys? And I tried very hard to be neutral, so don't get all mad at me, ok? I'm not even an American citizen, for god's sake! Hope you enjoy!

The Nations all gathered for the event of every four years. The nations were all in 2 sets of planes, first class. They were heading, for the Olympics…..where ever it was this year. In the first plane, Korea was sitting next to the other Asians, or, to be more specific, sitting directly in front of China, and staring at his face, while he turned on his mouth motor at a rate that needed a platinum medal. Some of his chatter went along the patterns of this:

"Nee, nee, China Hyung-niiiim!!!! I have a good feeling for this year, you know?! Think! With our very special figure skater, who set world records and respect from tons of competition judges, for you information, I, South Korea might even make it around to maybe the 7th Nation in the number of medals!!!! Nee, nee, China Hung….." China was struggling to make it look as if h is listening and ignore him at the same time. This was not easy, for, the growing Korea had sharp eyes….except when everyone gives him an annoyed look. Then, there was a sudden silence. Feeling uncomfortable with the unusual silence of Korea, China looked up to see America standing right of them. Korea and America usually got along fairly well…..until it's winter Olympic. The last winter Olympic, an America's speed skater (short track) claimed that the Korean skater had pushed him, getting the player disqualified. The Korean supposedly had won the gold medal, but because he was disqualified, he did not earn it. Since then, Koreans, who believed their player that said that he didn't push, have felt a furious anger towards the Americans in sports. So when the Koreans had won at soccer with the Americans, they made mocking gestures that resembled speed skating. Of course, that insulted Americans too, who believed everything the American's player said. Korea coolly nodded to America and said, "Hello, Al. What back up plans do you have this year? That my player put a banana on the ice rink and it happened to get to your player? Or, that, my player bit your player's nose, and that made your player fail to win?" America's eyebrow twitched, as he said,

"What's with the sour attitude? Afraid I know of your plans to win the medals at all cost? Sorry, no time to speak to YOU right now." And with that, America turned around and walked away. China sighed.

"Hey, Yong-soo, knock it off aru. This is suppost to be civilized. Please be more polite, this wasn't how I raised you, aru. And whatever's the truth, it's not really Alfred's fault, is it, aru?" Korea made a face and sat glumly without speaking a word until they landed to the foreign land which they still couldn't remember the name of.

It was the second day of the Olympics, and it was the time for speed skating (short track). Korea and China sat together and watched their players for the finals. There were 3 Koreans, 2 Americans, 1 Cana….cana…whatever it was, and 1 Chinese. Yong-soo was very excited. So excited, he grabbed China's shoulders and started shaking him.

"China Hyung!!!!! WHAT DO I DO!!!! I CAN'T STAND THIS SUSPENCE!!!! WE HAVE TO WIN!!!!! WE HAVE TO!!!!! What if we don't win…..No, that can't be possible, right? I mean, I have 3 of them in there! Just a bit less than half of the population! Ha, haha……UGH!!!! CHINA HYUNG!!!!! DID YOU SEE THAT LIER WAVE TO THE AUDIENCE!!!!! THE NERVE!!!!" and Korea kept on insulting, until China stopped listening. China didn't care much for Korea's problems, when a player of his own nation was in there. The time came for the race to begin, and Korea finally sat down and stopped shaking China by the shoulder. The race began, and the skaters took off. Korea was hugging himself and tightly holding his hands. China did not expect much of his own player, especially when Korea, who has great speed skate players, had three players in there. There was only a few laps left, when the three Koreans burst through and took 1, 2, and 3 places. China was awed, and as the final lap came, Yong-soo stood up and jumped and screamed. "AHH!!!!! CHINA!!!!! CHINA –Hyung!!!!! LOOK!!!! WE'RE GOING TO GET ALL MEDALS!!!! OF GOD!!!! YES YES!!!!! KEEP GOING!!-" Korea stopped in mid-scream as the third Korean player slipped and took the second player with him, with just a few seconds away from the end. Korea had gotten the gold medal, but Korea's face filled with disappointment. Korea left his seat and ran out of the rink. China stood up and yelled after him.

"Yong-soo! Come back aru! Yong soo!!!!" China stayed just enough to see what place his player got, then ran after the Korean nation. China found him in his hotel room. Well, he just stood in front of his room and heard him sobbing out the disappointment. China took a deep breath, and walked in. Korea was so upset, he forgot to lock the door of his room. Yong-soo was curled into a ball on his bed, not showing his face. China didn't know what to say, but since he came in, he had to say something. "Er, Yong-soo, I-"

"Go away." The tiny voice said. China pretended not to hear and asked him,

"What did you say?" Korea did not raise his head, but said in a much louder voice, said,

"GO AWAY, CHINA!!!" China got startled. Korea never got mad at him. It sure seem angry voice though. China felt his anger rising, and China yelled to Korea,

"What the hell, aru!!!! I came here for you, cause you seemed so upset, and when I came, you're not even thankful about it! How dare you, aru! Yelling? At ME?! You will never be allowed into my house again, aru!" And China stomped out the room, and slammed the door shut. China walked away, muttering and mumbling insults in every bleeped way he could think of.

That dinner, there was a party for America for his 2 medals. There was going to be a party for Korea, but he never showed up. Why? It was not because he was sulking. A few minutes after China's grand leave, Korea ran to China's room and picked the lock. Then, he peeked his head in China's room. China was sitting in a chair, working in a desk, his back to the door. Korea sheepishly called out,

"China- Hyungnim." China ignored him. Korea got a bit pissed off, but he said in a louder voice, "China Hyung!" China still ignored him, and shuffled papers. Korea opened the door a bit more, and cried out, "China!" China frowned at the Korea's calling becoming less and less polite, but did not turn around and signed some papers. Korea, getting pretty pissed, walked into the room and shouted, "Wang Yao!" China's mechanical pencil's lead broke when China heard his full name being called, but stubbornly did not turn around. Pissed from head to toe, Korea stomped over and turned around the chair. Then he yelled to China's face, "YAO!!!!! GOD FORSAKEN, HAS 4000 YEARS MADE YOU FRIGGIN DEAF!!!!!!" China rose up and pushed Korea away.

"Why the *****(-put Chinese swear word of sort)are you here, aru? Go sob to your other brothers, for I have no time for your childishness aru!" China was turning away when Korea grabbed China's arm and turning his around to face him again.

"China, you idiot! BABO! You didn't even listen to my reason! That's not good parental guidance, da-ze!" And upon hearing that, China raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And you think I should listen and use my time for this, aru?" Korea smirked and replied,

"Yes." China smiled back and whispered,

"Go on, then." Korea suddenly hugged China. China blushed and said with a voice louder then meant to, "What do you think you are doing, aru!" China could feel Korea's face getting warmer as he said,

"It's so we don't look at our faces." China looked down at Korea's head to see his ears red. China smiled. Korea paused for a moment, then said, "China hyung, I didn't want you to see me get mad because we had a gold medal. You, you didn't get ANY medal for that sport. I should have looked pleased at it and looked proud and satisfactious for it, just so you wouldn't think that I am too greedy, but, I couldn't help it. I was just….just so happy at the thought of getting 3 medals at once, and that damn, cheating-"

"Ahem." China said. Korea hugged China more tightly and said,

"Fine, _America _getting nothing that, when that dream just broke a few seconds before the finish, I was so disappointed, and angry, and, and, I don't know, _sad_. I'm sorry that I yelled at you to leave because I didn't want you to see me like that. I'm sorry I hurt you. But, you know, if this makes you feel better, it made me feel better when you came because you were worried about me. Thank you." Then, Korea finally withdrew his arms and looked at China in the face. China did not speak for a while, and just stared at Korea's face, wondering how one could be so innocent, vicious, and cute at the same time, then smiled.

"You know, aru? I feel pretty tired, and I don't feel like going to the hotel restaurants. I can order room service. You want to stay and eat with me aru?" Korea smiled back at China upon hearing that. Then, Korea said to China,

"You know, I feel proud that I got a gold. And I feel stupid for crying that much. Now that I think about it, it wasn't much of a big deal. China, you think America likes spicy stuff? I think there's some left over spicy snacks from KOREA that I could, possibly, erm….share……" Korea blushes at the thought of it. China laughs and walks over to Korea. He leaned over and touched his forehead with Korea's, and whispered,

"Just give it to me first, aru." The rest of what happened, is for them to know, and for you to dream.

_Again, please don't harass me for this. I tried to stay as neutral as I possibly could with this topic._

**_Hyung: A polite way of saying older brother from a boy._**

**_Hyung-nim: A more polite way of saying older brother then Hyung._**

**_Babo: It's Korean for stupid, but you probably knew that ;)_**

**_OMAKE_**

_Later at the last days of 2010 winter Olympics._

_"_Hey, Alfred! How are you?" Yong-soo walked up to America, who was having hs usual meal of burgers.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Korea...Hey, do you have any more of those snacks you gave me?" America smiled at Yong-soo. Yong-soo smiled back and shook his head.

"Sorry, Al. But you know, China hyung likes spicy stuff alot! So I gave them to him lots!" America made a disappointed face.

"Alright then. Hey, we're having another one of the speed skating short track finals today, right? Best of luck!"

"Best of luck!"

_Later that day._

"China hyung, I'm scared! I hope our Sung Shi-baek does alright..." Yao patted his brother on the back. To not repeat that day of emotion, they were in Yong-soo's room watching it in TV. They were watching the Olympics in American version. For in the TV, there was only the Canada version, which was spoken in french, which was a language niether nations understood, and the American version, in english. It was the finals in the short track, and the only Korean was the Sung Shi-baek, along with 2 Canadians and an American....THE American that cause so much problems with Korea and America in the Olympics. The race began, and Yong-soo yelled to the TV,

"Yes! Go! Yes! Sung-Shi baek! Yes!! Yes!!" Yong-soo stood up from the TV as the Korean sportsman rose to the first place. "First place, yes, YES!! NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!! NO!! HE FELL!!! NO!! NO, NOT THE AMERICAN, NOT HIM!!! I don't care if we get bronze, I don't want that American in any rank!! The two Canadians getting the medal is better then that!! NO!!!!" Yong-soo ran around the room, jumping in anguish. Yao stared at Yong-soo, planning in his mind how to calm him down. The nation was wa~~~y too patriotic and had too much rivalry. And being childish was not helping Yong-soo mproe the mood.

"Calm down, aru. The judge is shaking his head. The guy must be desqualified, aru." Yong-soo stopped jumping and stared at the TV. After they listened to the TV more, they heard it-The American player was desqualified for 'pushing' the Canadian. The Korean player was in 2nd place, between the Canadians.

"YES!! OH YEAH!!! WE ROCK!!! YES!!!" Yong-soo now jumped in happyness. Yao sighed, wondering how the other nation didn't get sick from the sudden emotion changes he have everyday. Yong-soo caught Yao in surprise as he hugged Yao from behind.

"What is it, aru. Be happy on your own! I don't like getting hugged, aru!" Yong-soo burst into laughter. Yao get pissed. He thought the nation was laughing at him. "What's so funny, aru?" Yong-soo tried hard to stop laughing and regain his breath.

"China...hyung..." Yong-soo giggled. "The, the American announcers got so caught up in the race, they just caled Sung Shi-baek SUSHI!!! HAHAHAA!!!" And he burst into laughter again. Yao frowned, and said to Yong-soo.

"That's no reason to suddenly jump at me, aru. I'm going to my room now, aru." And Yao left the room. As soon as Yao closed the door to his own room and sat in a chair, he smiled. Sushi....oh, those Americans.......

_ I don't know if anyone else caught this, or that anyone cares at all, but I DEFINATELY heard the announcers say 'sushi'.I know they didn't mean to, so I found it funny. Oh, Americans and their native speech that makes it so difficult for them to say Asian people's name right. Again, it wasn't meant to insult, just showing you Americans the KOREAN side of view.....And I never said who the 'american skater' was......I didn't....Gosh, I should make a figure skating one, and he rivalry with Kiku! I should....but.....I'm too lazy...._


	2. End of Olympics horror

_This had been in my head ever since the Olympics were over…..I need to write it!!!_

_End of Olympics, End ceremony._

"China hyung, I see my beloved Yuna over there! Look! There's my The-bum with my flag! I am sooo proud of them~! Hah~ this year's Olympics was pretty good, I mean, I'm 5th! Well, if you count the North American way, I'm 6th, but if you count it Korean way, I'm 5th! That's AWESOME! You know, I was pretty mad that your player said my women's speed skater pushed her, but, like you said, it's not something for me to get mad at YOU about. Ahhhh, don't my players look great? They are all so beautiful and handsome, AND good at sports! Of course, beauty originated in Korea, and also perfectness, so the Koreans must have all, huh? China hyung, where are you going?" Yong-soo sat next to Yao on the special seats column that the nations sat all together. Yao had gotten sick to his stomach to listen to Yong-soo's bragging, he was about to throw up. Thus, he was hoping to run away quietly. But Yong-soo had actually paid enough attention to Yao to notice him trying to sneak away. Yao stood upright and walked back to his seat. Then, he casually said,

"No where, Yong-soo. Just, it's dragging on a long time, so I just was flexing my legs, aru." Yao thought it was a very obvious lie, but Yong-soo just smiled innocently and said,

"Oooh, ok! Well, as I was talking about…." Yao silently sighed. This chatterbox won't shut up. Yao's eyes met with Kiku, who was sitting in front of him, and staring at the two of them. Kiku smiled like he was sorry for Yao, for sitting next to Yong-soo, and Yao smiled back. Well, he was a chatterbox, but he was so very lovable. Yong-soo poked Yao's side, saying. "China hyung, look! There's like, a million Canadians holding a snowboard and jumping? Why are they jumping? Look! They put on earphones. Ear phones originated in Korea, you know. Won't the snowboards be heavy, I wonder? Hey, China hyung, is it just me, or-" Yong-soo stopped talking when he turned his head to look at Yao and Yao kissed Yong-soo's forehead. Yao smiled, grabbed Yong-soo hand, and whispered,

"Yong-soo, we're not alone, so lower your voice, or shut up, please, aru." Yong-soo's face turned into a happy dream-like trance, and he stayed quiet until the ceremony was over. Yong-soo broke out of his trance after the ceremony was over, then asked Yao,

"Hey, China hyung, who's the next one to host the winter Olympics?" Right on cue, the announcer for the stadium's voice said,

"Now representing Russia, the mayor of Sochi, Russia, Anatoly Pakhomov takes the flag from Gregor Robertson. The next winter Olympics for 2014 will be held in Russia!" Not only Yong-soo, Yao, and Kiku, but many many other country's faces were darkened and turned pale from fright. Yong-soo's trembling voice said,

"Y-you know, China hyung? I-I-I don't like c-cold places much, s-so I'll…..just……not go…..in 2014…..how about we go to a g-good spa together?" Yao's faced Yong-soo with a pale face, but forced a smile.

"T-that's a good idea, aru. B-but you know…...Russia's right on top of China, so it's not like I can just run away, aru….neither can you…..aru…." And some say they saw more than one country going home to their own country drunk and crying.

_HAHAHA!!! I can just imagine their sick, horrified faces! Especially South Italy's….since we all know how scared of Russia he is :3_

_But seriously, I thought of this exactly when they announced that Russia's hosting. I just went, 'Oh, poor countries that fear Russia"….just shows how much of my life Hetalia took over! :3_


End file.
